


You Don't Know What Love Is

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden realizes why it won’t happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> See what happens when I’m bored and lazy. I’m currently torturing my betas with smut, so spell-check filled in. Feedback, and constructive crit are always welcome.   
> X-posted to ewan_hayden

_The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing. - Socrates_   
  
You can’t believe he told you no. You’re used to getting your way. It seemed inevitable. The attraction between the two of you is almost tangible. Hell, it’s about to take on a life of it’s own. You’re already friends, to become lovers seemed a natural progression. You tell him things even your brother doesn’t know, and never will. The trust is mutual.   
  
You both share your deepest secrets, darkest desires, and most desperate wishes. You can’t imagine you’ll ever care for anyone more than this. Monday you’re sitting in his trailer, reading and catch him looking at you with this expression. You can’t quite name it because you haven’t been looked at that way before. When he realizes you see him he blushes. He looks adorable so you kiss him. He kisses back for a split second then pulls away.   
  
Without meeting your eyes, he starts to tell you all the reasons why it can’t happen. He says it’s too complicated, it’s not professional, it will ruin your friendship. You point out that his relationship with Jude is none the worse for sex.    
He says, “That’s different.”    
“It’s not as though I’m in love.” you say.   
“I know.”    
“Then let’s have a little fun.”   
“No.” The harshness startles you.   
You decide to finish  _The Decameron_  in your own trailer.    
  
Over the next few days you think about what happened and grow aggravated. The blind can see he’s attracted to you, but he’s denying both of you satisfaction, because. . . Because he thinks you’re too young, too naive, too emotional to handle an affair with your co-star. Please, you and Ian are still good friends, you talk to Chloe at least once a week, and Natalie still likes to hang out and just watch TV. You hate being underestimated. You go to Ewan’s trailer to tell him this, but Eve is there. She surprised him. You greet her warmly. She’s watching Ewan search for his glasses. She’s wearing that expression, the one you couldn’t quite name the other day. They invite you to join them for dinner but you decline. Alone in your trailer you realize, he didn’t say no, because he thinks you’re young , or naive or overly emotional. He said no, because you don’t know what love is.


End file.
